1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of trailer suspensions. More particularly, the present invention relates to slider trailer suspensions including a system for supporting air tubes and electrical conductor wires.
2. Background
Slider suspensions also known as “sliders” are today commonly used on trailers whereby the axles thereof can be longitudinally adjusted and then pinned to the trailer chassis relative to the load carried by the trailer. An exemplary slider is, for example, shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,163,220. Such sliders include various air operated components including air brakes and suspension air springs, as well as electrical control sensors, etc. Hence air tubes and electrical wires must be strung through the slider frame to the various slider components and, if perhaps needed, also through the slider frame to lights and components at other locations of the trailer.
The tubes and wires are typically strung through holes in the frame beams and/or are otherwise secured to the slider frame, for example, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,835,504 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,261,177. However, the prior means of securing the tubes and wires to the frame require that the tubes and wires follow the paths of the beam holes which may not be efficient and desirable, and the securements to the frame can over time become unreliable.
Accordingly, a system is needed for effectively and relatively inexpensively supporting tubes and wires extending through a slider suspension system along a desired or needed path regardless of the locations of the frame beams and the holes thereof.